1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to programmable multimedia control systems, and more particularly, to interfacing a remote control device with the system.
2. Background Information
A programmable multimedia controller (PMC) controls and/or manages a wide variety of audio, video, telecommunications, data communications or other devices with which the PMC is interfaced. As used herein, PMC and “programmable multimedia controller” are used interchangeably. The PMC with programmable services is based on a general purpose computer, which controls a specialized embedded computer system. The general purpose computer may be matched with a second general purpose computer to provide redundancy. The multimedia controller includes a programming environment for creating services or user experiences that may incorporate features or functionalities of several devices that are conventionally operated as separate, standalone devices. Such services may range in complexity from simple control functions to multimedia experiences that combine high performance audio and video with the graphics capability of a general purpose computer, web-based services and telecommunications.
Services may be implemented according to various zones within a larger physical space. For example, a user may specify that certain services are available in the family room of a home, while different services are available in the kitchen, depending upon the components that are available in each room. Services may also be implemented on a per user basis in conjunction with a user profile which specifies preferences, restrictions (e.g., parental controls) and the like.
The programming environment includes a library of component profiles. Component profiles may be implemented in a number of ways based upon desired attributes of the underlying data structures. In a preferred embodiment, a component profile is implemented as an Extensible Markup Language (XML) file which describes certain attributes of a component such as a DVD player, television, amplifier or any other type of component that is capable of interfacing with the system of the present invention. A component profile typically describes at least some of the physical characteristics of the component (e.g., the input/output connectors located on the back of the component), the configuration of the component (e.g., all possible types of modules that may be present in the slots or bays of a modular receiver), the set of commands that the component recognizes (e.g., power on, power off, open disk tray), as well as the functions that the component is capable of performing (e.g., play, pause, stop).
Use of XML files for component profiles, as well as other aspects of the programmable multimedia environment are discussed in commonly owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/314,112 of Madonna, et al. for a PROGRAMMABLE MULTIMEDIA CONTROLLER WITH PROGRAMMABLE SERVICES, filed on Dec. 20, 2005, which is presently incorporated herein by reference.
Various portable communication and control devices come on the market from time to time. Examples of such devices are the Apple® iPad®, iPod® and iPod Touch®. As used herein, the terms “PCD” and PCD are used interchangeably to refer to such devices and comparable devices. These devices provide touch screen functionality for user input selections and are themselves programmable.
Users of such devices would find it to be beneficial to combine the functionality of such PCDs with the PMC to provide control of the components of the programmable multimedia system. Such a combination has been disclosed and described in commonly owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 61/351,085, of Madonna et al., entitled DOCKING STATION WITH REDUNDANT COMMUNICATION PATH, filed on Jun. 3, 2010, which is presently incorporated herein by reference.
That patent application describes a system whereby a portable control device wirelessly transmits and receives information between it and the programmable control device. Additionally, a redundant communication path is created with a direct hardwired connection. However, in some circumstances, it may be desirable to use a wireless communication device. Thus, there remains a need for a system that allows a portable control device to interface with the PMC.
Another problem to be addressed is that the planar touch screen of the PCD is undesirable to many users when used for making selections with reference to a T.V., DVD and CD control. Many users prefer a remote control device which includes selection buttons that provide tactile feedback to the user, so that the user may make selections based on the feel of the remote control buttons without looking away from the media screen. Thus, there remains a need to address these problems.